


Smokin' cigarettes and watchin' Captain Kangaroo [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Die Hard (Movies), Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's son pays a surprise visit. Set after the events of DH4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smokin' cigarettes and watchin' Captain Kangaroo [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smokin' cigarettes and watchin' Captain Kangaroo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/129) by [Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope). 



> As far as I know this is the first time that I've re-podded anything. I didn't even mean to, I just didn't realise this had already been recorded until I was done (which can be found [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/smokin-cigarettes-and-watching-captain-kangaroo), by the way), and I've been debating whether or not to post this for a while now. BUt I really, really wanted to podfic this, so...

Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/urhv)

Download: [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/smokin-cigarettes-and-watchin-captain-kangaroo) | 43.6 MB | 47:54


End file.
